This invention relates to spring fasteners, and more particularly to those fasteners which are suitable to be engaged in a slot of a solid sheet and support the extension of a panel in a manner that one side of the solid sheet is sealed from the other side around the slot. This invention a so relates to vehicles having two parts connected with the above fasteners, as well as an assembly of a panel having an extension and a sealing fastener as described above.
A number of fasteners have been used in the past for securing one object on another object, as for example, securing an article such as for example a plastic sheet on a metal or other rigid plastic sheet. However, the fasteners being used presently are particularly designed for only a limited number of matching objects to be secured on each other. For sealing purposes, a secondary resilient sheet, or a resilient body attached to the fastener may be used.
Examples of conventional fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,714 (Smith); U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,319 (Smith); U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,158 (Gronau et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,789 (Fisher et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,611 (Murata); U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,280 (Gagliardi); U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,592 (Doerfling); U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,475 (Bien); U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,622 (Ohelke); U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,170 (Schnabl); U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,652 (Kelly et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,789 (Leitner); U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,643 (Kindell); U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,129 (Holton); U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,948 (Parkin); U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,971 (Bedford, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,883 (Tinnerman); U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,688 (Bedford, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,656 (Murphy), among others.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,319; U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,714; patent application Ser. No. 09/493,476, filed Jan. 28, 2000; patent application Ser. No. 09/494,112, filed Jan. 28, 2000;and patent application Ser. No. 09/493,304, filed Jan. 28, 2000; describe fasteners suitable to be used in a slot, and they are all incorporated herein by reference.
As aforementioned, this invention relates to spring fasteners characterized by a structure suitable to be engaged in a slot. More particularly, this invention pertains a sealing spring fastener comprising:
a U-shaped structure having a first side, a second side, a top end and a bottom end;
a spring leg on each side of the U-shaped structure, extending outwardly from said U-shaped structure in a general direction from the bottom end toward the top end, each spring leg having an attached end and a free end; and
an elastic body integrally molded on the U-shaped structure at least with the top end, except at least the free end of each extending leg, the elastic body having a closed cavity within the first side and the second side of said U-shaped structure.
Preferably, the elastic body further comprises a gasket extending away from the closed cavity in the vicinity of the top end.
The elastic body preferably comprises a compound selected from a group consisting of thermoplastic elastomer, silicone, polyurethane, plastisol, and a mixture thereof. More preferably, the elastic body comprises a thermoplastic elastomer, and even more preferably the elastic body has been molded by insert injection molding
The free end of each leg is engageable with a slot of a solid sheet. The gasket seals the top of the slot upon engagement of the free end of each slot with the slot of said solid sheet.
The sealing fastener of the present invention preferably further comprises barbs inside the closed cavity having a general direction from the top end toward the bottom end of the U-shaped structure.
This invention also relates to an assembly of a panel having an extension and a sealing spring fastener, according to any of the variations described above, wherein the extension of the panel is inserted into the closed cavity
This invention also relates to a vehicle comprising two objects connected with any of the fasteners in any of the variations described above.